It's Vegas Baby a Fallout 3 and F: NV Crossover
by Zero The Beast From The East
Summary: What would Happen if my lone wanderer an courier met and started a new adventure along with Sarah lyons Star Paladin Cross and Dogmeat? This is what I think Male LW and Male C LW/Sarah Lyons C/Sunny Smiles No yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What!" Scribe Rothchild asked.

"I need to go to the Mojave Wasteland, I've heard that the Zephyr's came from there." Rex (The Lone Wanderer if you haven't already figured it out) says.

"Yes but your asking me to send one of my only remaining Vertibirds to take you almost all the way across what's left of the nation to see if you can find something on your family!" Rothchild exclaimed.

"Rothchild let the boy go after all he's done for us we can let him borrow a Vertibird. Just make sure he's got enough power to get there and back one and a half times just in case he has to take a different route other than the most direct one." Elder Lyons says as he walks in to the room just before the armory.

"Fine but you'll have to take some other brotherhood with you. Just so we can reestablish contact with the other clans of the Brotherhood." Rothchild says defeated.

"Yes! Alright I'll take Sentinel Lyons and Star Paladin Cross if I can. Also I would like to bring Dogmeat with me he hates it when he can't be with me." Rex says happy that he might not only get a Vertibird but also being able to take his friends,

"Alright you will have you Vertibird. Cross and Sarah will be told this and asked if they will come along and your dog will come too. I'll make the preparations. Peabody come with me we have work to do." Rothchild says no doubt going to suit up the Vertibird for the flight.

"Do you have anything you want me to tell Cross and Sarah?" Elder Lyons said.

"Tell them not to bring their power armor, at the most some leather armor and pack lightly on the weapons standard stuff at the most were their to find ,y family and make contact with the brotherhood not terrorize the place." Rex says running off no doubt going to get prepared to leave.

Three Days Later

"You guys ready to go?" Rex asks his group of four after returning from his Megaton home, wearing his Armored Vault 101 Jumpsuit.

"Yep." Cross and Sarah reply both wearing Merc Grunt Outfits.

"Bark." Dogmeat says wagging his tail.

"Well let's get moving what weapons did you guys bring?" Rex asks his companions hoping the didn't bring anything to big.

"I brought a laser pistol, a .32 pistol and a Hunting rifle." Cross says showing him her weapons.

"I just brought a .44 magnum and an Assault Rifle." Sarah says doing the same.

"I got Autumn's 10mm pistol, Blackhawk, Ol' Painless and the Xuanlong Assault Rifle." Rex says patting Dogmeat on the head.

"Let's shove off then!" Sarah says as she climbs into the cockpit of the Vertibird and starts it up as everyone else piles in.

"This is gonna be a long ride." Rex says settling in putting his pre war hat over his face and sunglasses.

End of Chapter 1

Next Chapter What's happening with the Courier right now?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'm here to pick up a package?" Mitch (The Courier) says walking in the New Reno Mojave Express office.

"Yes, Mitchell Zephyr I presume?" The man behind the counter says raising an eyebrow.

"It's Mitch, anyway where does this one go?" he says reaching for the brown package.

"Apparently this goes to the Lucky 38 in New Vegas their also was this that came with it." The man says handing him a passport to the strip, 4 weapon repair kits, a caravan shotgun that was a bit sturdier than most, a pair of binoculars, and finally a suit of leather armor without the shoulder pad and lighter than others. "These are yours for the trip the man you give the package to will tell you if you can keep them."

"Alright then can I go to the back and change?" Mitch asks putting the package, the weapon repair kits, and binoculars in his backpack.

"Sure go on ahead." The man says before pulling out a bottle of scotch and kicking back in his chair.

Five Days later 10:00 A.M. Location: Mojave Outpost

Mitch walks through the Mojave Outpost briskly. He knew from then on he would have no NCR protection which was the reason he took the long way ,that and the fact that the mountains that were in his way the whole time were to steep to climb.

So he continues to head North to take I-15 to New Vegas. He stops in the barracks to stock up on ammo and supplies. His plan was to walk to Primm and stay the night, and then continue down I-15 through Quarry Junction till he made it to Vegas. That was the plan anyway. If that didn't work He'd have to go through Goodsprings and go through the desert avoiding the I-15, all else fails he'd have to walk through Nipton , Novac, and Boulder City. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that. So he continued onward feeling as though another presence like his, had also began his own journey to the same destination 'Weird superstitions.' He thought as he began whistling along to the radio he kept in his backpack.

So he walks, Primm in sight from the large hill that the Mojave Outpost stood on.

On the way down he finds a truck stockpiled with Motorcycles. Upon further inspection he finds he can use parts from the others to get one up and running and have enough power to get to Vegas the long way.

After a day of work he finishes his new bike and revs it up finding joy in hearing the motor run. He turns it up toward the Mojave Outpost to restock on supplies as he used all the ones that would last him to Primm while he was working. He didn't need as much but still needed some.

The NCR Troopers that were there all saw the bike and all wanted one and tried to get him to donate it to the Mojave Outpost for NCR sake. Needless to say he didn't give it up. He revved the engine and blasted down the hill at speed that before the war were illegal. What he didn't know was what, or rather who were waiting for him at Jean skydiving.

He had just pulled into Primm and once again everyone wanted his bike. He still refused every offer and went into the Vikki and Vance Casino to stock up on supplies and maybe gamble a little. What he didn't expect to do was get drunk and end up unconscious in the middle of the road on his bike.

"At least that's still here." He said as he looked into his pack and found all he was missing was 200 caps. He revs up his bike and pulls off only to get ambushed as he swears he sees a Vertibird fly over his head, which was also getting hit with a shovel.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 The Meeting, and Sunny Smiles

Chapter 3: The Meeting.

Mitch just woke up seeing before him a man in a chessboard looking suit. (You guys know how this scene plays out so I'll just skip to the end) "From where your kneeling this must look like an 18 karat run of bad luck but truth be told," He pulls out an Ivory pistol. "The game was rigged from the start." Then everything went black to Mitch.

Rex, Sentinel Lyons, Cross and Dogmeat were watching all this happen. Eventually 'The Man in the Checkered Suit' and his two thugs left. So the four went to try and see if the man who had been shot was still alive. Dogmeat dug like crazy and eventually they were able to get the man out of his grave, Rex did a check up on him and see if he was still alive, thankfully he was but he still needed medical help. "We need to get him to a doctor now!" Rex says, slinging Mitch over his shoulder and running toward town as the other 3 followed.

Three Days Later

"Well lookee there you've been out for a couple of days now," Doc Mitchell says as the man on the bed begins to come to. "Name's Doc Mitchell your friend over there saved you after a couple thugs ruffed you up, took me quite a while to get all the lead out of your head, anyway not really much a point in trying to keep you in bed any longer upsy-daisy" he finishes.

"Who saved me?" Mitch asks trying to get his bearings as he stood up.

"The man over there leaning on the wall by the Vigor Tester, speaking of which walk over there and fire it up, I didn't catch your name though?"

"Mitch, Mitch Zephyr," Mitch says walking over to the Vigor Tester and gripping the handle as the scores change ending up going S6.P3.E5.C3.I10.A7.L6.

"Well I'll be damned looks like those bullets did your brain some good." Doc Mitchell says looking at his score.

"That's really close to mine." Rex says still pondering from when Mitch said his last name.

"Thanks for saving me." Mitch says looking to Rex.

"No problem you should probably thank Dogmeat too if it wasn't for him we might not have been able to dig you up." Rex says patting Dogmeat on the head.

"Thank you, Dogmeat." Mitch says as he scratches behind Dogmeat's ear.

"Bark!" Dogmeat yaps as he rolls over.

"Well we know you vitals are good and you can walk pretty well so there's not much of a point in keeping you here, so I guess I'll show you out." Doc Mitchell says.

"Thanks Doc." Mitch says gathering up his stuff out of the footlocker Doc Mitchell had put his things in.

"So what are you two going to do know? Are you guys gonna go together or go your separate ways after this?" Doc Mitchell asks.

"What do you think Rex?" Mitch asks looking to the taller black "Tunnel Snake" haired man, (Black haired he's Caucasian.) with the Ronin styled facial hair.

"I don't see why we shouldn't but we might have to check with my traveling companions I'm with right now. Dogmeat seems to like you though." Rex says looking down to the shorter Brown "Clean Cut" haired, Caucasian man.

"You two hurry on now. Oh! And talk to Sunny Smiles in the Prospector Saloon she'll help you get back on your feet, with the wasteland." Doc Mitchell says as they walk out the door.

"So what do you wanna do first? Meet my companions or see Sunny Smiles?" Rex asks Mitch.

"Let's meet your friends first."Mitch answers.

"One thing though the blond one she's my girlfriend kinda, were trying to have a relationship but with the people were around most of the time, it's ….. difficult to say the least." Rex says looking almost ashamed.

"Lighten up dude, if it's meant to be it'll work out in the end." Mitch says punching him in the arm.

"I guess, well come on we're staying in this nice shack over there come on, race ya." Rex says pointing to a shack on the other side of town as they both sprint off.

"Woot! I won." Mitch says fist pumping into the air.

"Well come on let's introduce you to the crew." Rex says as he opens the door to see Sarah and Cross looking at him with confused faces.

"Isn't he still unconscious?" Sarah says motioning toward Mitch.

"He woke up about ten minutes ago and he's perfectly capable of anything he could do normally, and he has a name, it's Mitch." Rex says.

"Hey." Mitch says waving toward the two nervously.

"Were not gonna bite you, Mitch." Sarah says.

"So anyway the reason why he's here is, well if you guys minded if he came with us. He reminds me of myself from when I first came out of the Vault." Rex says clapping Mitch on the back.

"I don't mind at all." Cross says going over to Mitch and doing the same.

"I don't see why not." Sarah says. As she leans back against the back wall of the small shack.

"Well we have to head to the Prospector Saloon and see Sunny Smiles about teaching him the ropes again, you guys wanna come with us?" Rex asks opening the door.

"Why not?" The two Brotherhood girls say at once as they all walk out the door and toward the Prospector Saloon.

"Cheyenne down girl" and "Dogmeat down boy" was heard as soon as they walked into the Prospector Saloon.

"Sorry about that Cheyenne isn't used to seeing other dogs. I guess she got carried away." Sunny Smiles says as they just witnessed Dogmeat and Cheyenne almost try and kill each other.

"Dogmeat's used to seeing and then killing, most dogs were I come from are insane 'kill-you-on-sight' kid of dogs." Rex says.

"I take it your Sunny Smiles?" Mitch says to Sunny.

"Last I checked, I guess you're the one Doc was patching up?" She asks.

"Yep, nice to meet you Ms. Smiles names Mitch." He says, shaking her hand. "Doc said you could teach me about how to survive in the wasteland again."

"I guess I can, but your friends will have to stay here, let this be an experience for only you." Sunny says.

"Go on Mitch, we'll be here for ya when you get back. Oh yeah and, Ms. Smiles can you leave Cheyenne hear to have Dogmeat another dog to get used to?"

"I don't see why not, Cheyenne stay!" Sunny says as she and Mitch walk out the back door of the Prospector Saloon.

"Dogmeat, play nice with Cheyenne." Rex says as he orders a Sunset Sarsaparilla and starts sipping away.

Two hours later (And I was hoping I wouldn't need a time lapse for this chapter)

Mitch comes walking through the door with a very goofy grin and a pink tinge on his checks and Sunny had a bit on her as well.

"Can she come on our little adventure across the wasteland or whatever we're doing?" Mitch says as he grabs Sunny by the waist and pulling her to his side.

"I'm all for it as long as Cheyenne comes too so Dogmeat won't be lonely." Rex says getting another Sunset Sarsaparilla.

"Guess it won't hurt to have another girl along." Sarah says.

"Looks like I'm in too" Cross says. Raising the girls hand in victory as they all get in one booth and start talking until…

A strange African American comes in carrying a .357 revolver on his hip. "Where's Ringo? I know you're hiding him in this shithole you call a town." The man says.

"What are you talking about?" The bartender known as Trudy says.

"You know Ringo the bastard who came running through here after we ransacked his caravan so, one last time. Where. Is . RINGO!" The man says.

"Get out of my Saloon your doing nothing but taking up space." Trudy says waving him off.

"Fine then I'm gonna go get my friends and were burning this town to the ground." The man says as he storms off.

"What was that about?" The group of five ask.

"Guy named Joe Cobb from the Powder Gangers, a trader named Ringo came through and begged for a place to hide. He said he was a survivor of an attack, so we let him hide out in the old gas station up the road. If you'd help him run them off they'll be a discount here for you and people around here would really think of you guys as heroes." Trudy says, cleaning a glass.

"Why not, let's do it." Rex says as everyone nods their heads yes and gets up to go to the gas station.

"You! You've been on my tail so- oh, sorry thought you were powder gangers for a second. Here let's make up for it in a game of caravan, assuming you know how to play?" Ringo says as the walk into the gas station.

"Sure, I love a game of Caravan, we played this all the time back in Vault 101." Rex says as he accepts the deck Ringo gives him and gets 30 cards out. The game lasted about one minute before Rex won with a perfect 3 caravans.

"Glad I didn't bet that much." Ringo says.

"Any way before we started playing Caravan we were gonna ask you if you wanted us to help you get rid of your powder ganger problem." Rex says. Taking his cards and his winnings and putting them in his backpack.

"If you'd help that'd be great although I doubt we could handle it on our own." Ringo says.

"We already have the town militia ready to fight, Goodsprings had actually been having powder ganger problems since before you came and I'm pretty sure we can convince the general store to give us some armor and ammo, and hopefully Doc Mitchell will spare some Medical supplies." Rex says.

"Easy Pete has a stash of dynamite too, maybe we could convince him to let us use it as well." Sunny Smiles adds.

"If you guys could do that it'd be great, come back to me when your done and we'll see if we can beat these powder gangers into the ground." Ringo adds excitedly.

"I'll go talk to Easy Pete and Doc Mitchell, you guys go get supplies from Chet and give it to the Militia, arm yourselves too we don't know how tough these guys are." Rex says as he pulls on his favorite helmet he brought from the Capital Wasteland, it's a standard metal helmet but he had this on for most of his adventure, now was the time for it to be put on again.

30 mins later (Again another Time lapse I must be really lazy)

"We ready?" Rex asks.

"Yes." Answers his group and the town Militia.

The powder gangers were on the horizon. There were at least twenty, none very well armed, excluding Cobb. ( I had to Ramp up the fight you have the Lone wanderer and his companions, they would have dominated in less than 3 seconds so now there are twenty powder gangers coming as Goodsprings would be their new bas of operations)

"Cobb's mine, let's go!" Rex yells as they rush into the powder ganger attack force.

The following fight will continue through Rex's Point of view as it makes a fight scene easier on me.

I can't believe I just made them charge like that we should've gone ranged. I just powered on a stealth boy so no one can see me now to find Cobb. I move over a dead decapitated, powder ganger more than likely killed by Sarah as no one else but her, myself, and Mitch have a weapon with that much firepower and it didn't look like a shotgun blast. There he is killing a Goodsprings settler. I pull up Blackhawk, Aim for the head, pull the trigger, and Boom! Decapitation. I pull out Autumn's 10mm pistol and shoot at powder gangers around me, one shot per one dead. I get over to Cobb's Corpse and take the revolver off of him with his ammo and cases. About three minutes later the fight was over, Goodsprings won and lost only one person. My Stealth boy is still on so I sneak up behind Sarah and wait till I'm visible again then; I tackle her to the ground and kiss her over a well earned victory.

Now returning to regular 3rd person

"Thank you guys here are some caps for your trouble." Ringo says handing Rex a hundred fifty caps. "I owe you more but that's all I have right now look me up at Crimson Caravan though if you ever drop by, I'll give you the rest." He finishes.

"Thanks Ringo." Rex says walking over to Mitch. "This was Cobb's, I repaired it for you but, we don't have a whole lot of ammo for it. It's still better than the 9mm your carrying though so here." He says handing him Cobb's .357 revolver.

"You guys are welcome to stay the night In Goodsprings for all you've done for us." Trudy says walking over to the group of five people and two dogs (They fought too).

"Thanks do you have, 3 or 4 beds to spare?" Rex asks.

"Yeah but how many 3 or 4?" Trudy asks.

"Mitch, you and Sunny gonna sleep together or separate?" Rex asks causing the two to blush brightly and whisper to each other.

"T-T-Together." Mitch manages to stutter out before he blushes anymore."

"Three then Trudy." Rex says silently enjoying how much he was embarrassing Mitch.

"I say it's time for bed then." Sarah says leaning back against her 23 year old boyfriend.

"I'll show you to where you'll be sleeping." Trudy says as she pulls a chord that was hanging from the ceiling and stairs came sliding out showing a second floor with 3 small bedrooms, a half-bathroom , and a working T.V. That was something they didn't see in the wasteland. (In my story the NCR thinks more for the people then in game so they have T.V. shows and places where you can buy a T.V.)

"Wow, thanks Trudy." Rex says amazed at how nice the room was.

"For all you've done for the town this part of the Prospector Saloon is yours. You can come and go freely through here, just warn someone when your pushing the stairs down." Trudy says kindly.

"Thanks again Trudy." Everyone says as they go to their respective beds and fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I do apologize to anyone who was looking forward to me continuing this but due to no inspiration I have decided to quit **BUT** I am writing a new DBZ story! It's called... actually I don't know what it's called, but It will own! Maybe.


End file.
